


Late Shift

by grump_ass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John is a nurse, M/M, Multi, aaron does!!!!!!!!!, alex doesnt need sleep!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's new job doesn't jive with Alexander's need for constant companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Shift

John had been excited to accept the position at the hospital. However, his boyfriends, upon seeing his hours, had not been.

 

“You have the night shift on Monday, Thursday, Friday,” Alexander had protested, waving widely at the screen. “How the hell are you going to get any sleep? How are we going to see you?”

 

“Alex, it’s okay. You don’t see me during those hours anyway.”

 

“Yes, I do. When I go to bed.”

 

“ _ If _ you go to bed,” Aaron corrected from where he was undoing his dress shirt. The man smiled at the irritable man between him and John. “Alexander, it’s not that big of a deal. You don’t get to decide which shifts John should take.”

 

“I’m not trying to! I just want to see him before I go to bed, is all.”

 

“Then just stay up for me,” John shrugged.

 

“No, Alex, for the love of God, please sleep.”   
  


“Actually, I like John’s idea-”   
  


“Alexander, don’t. You will regret it. John, please don’t encourage Alexander’s self enforced insomnia.”

 

John chuckled, and Alexander frowned at him. 

 

“I don’t see why you think it’s so funny to not come home at night. You’re gonna miss us, right?”

 

“Of course, darling,” John drawled, accent becoming more apparent as he attempted to calm his boyfriend, “I just think it’s funny how squirrely you’re getting about not being able to sleep with me some nights.”

 

“I’m not being squirrely,” Alexander protested.

 

“Yes, you are,” John and Aaron informed him, in perfect unison. 

 

“Well then I have the right to be. What if someone with a knife comes into the hospital while you’re all alone?”

 

“Alex, it’s not just me on that shift. And anybody could walk in at any moment with knife. It’s a public building.”

 

“Alexander, you’re being unreasonable. If you don’t want John to work that shift, then just say so.”

 

“I do want him to. But I don’t want him to…”

 

“To?”

 

Alexander said nothing, twiddling his thumbs and deliberating. Finally, he whispered, “Nevermind…”

 

John looked to Aaron for a moment, silently questioning Alexander’s suddenly underwhelming statement; usually more of a debate could be expected from the smaller man. Aaron shrugged his shoulders lamely, and John looked back to Alexander.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just. Tired, for once.”

 

“Should we go to bed?” Aaron suggested. Alex nodded, and let his boyfriends usher him to bed.

* * *

The reason for Alex’s reluctance to watch John go to work, Aaron learned, was because the man was so incredibly dependant on his boyfriends calming presences that he needed them both in bed with him to fall asleep quickly and easily.

 

On John’s first night at the hospital, Aaron managed to drag Alexander away from his work and into bed at twelve am. While Alex would normally be asleep by twelve fifteen, he had difficulty falling asleep at all. By one thirty, Aaron was beginning to suspect the source of Alex’s restlessness.

 

“Can we call John?” Alex asked Aaron.

 

“He isn’t allowed to use his phone during work,” Aaron reminded him gently.

 

“....Right.” Alexander rolled onto his back, cracking his fingers. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Alex rolled back over to face Aaron.

 

“When does John get off, again?”

 

“Four thirty.”

 

“....and what time is it currently?”

 

“One forty- Alexander, no,” Aaron warned.

 

“What?” Alex asked, reaction too quick to be genuine questioning.

 

“We are not staying up for him. I have work tomorrow- today.” 

 

“Well, I don’t. So I guess that means _I_ get to stay up.”

 

“No, it does not. Alexander, we are definitely going to bed now.”

 

“Aaron, I work for myself. If I sleep in tomorrow- today. I’ll just work extra hard to meet my deadline.”

 

“You already work extra hard. Now lay down, close your eyes and go to bed.”

 

“But Aaron, I can’t.”

 

“Then you’re going to stay with me until you finally fall asleep.” Before Alexander could protest, Aaron pulled him into his chest, stroking his hair until his breathing slowed and, finally, an hour and forty five minutes later, fell asleep, snoring softly. Aaron ran his fingers through the man’s hair until he too fell asleep.

 

By John’s next overnight shift, Alexander was outright refusing to sleep before John came home.

 

“I wrote a lot today to compensate for tomorrow. I am a grown ass man. I can stay up late so I can see my boyfriend if I damn well please,” he insisted, folding his arms over his chest. Aaron sighed, shaking his head.

 

“You will be the death of me, Alexander.”

 

Alexander perked up. “Does that mean I get to stay up?”

 

“I thought you are, ‘a grown ass man who can stay up late if he damn well pleases.’”

 

“I am. Don’t twist my words, just tell me.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can, just don’t wake me up please.”

 

Alexander grinned, and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek before scrambling out of bed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Making coffee; I’ve got five hours to kill until John gets back.”

* * *

 

The shorter man disappeared out the door, and Aaron sighed tiredly before flopping back against his pillow. Honestly, Alexander would. Be. The. Death. Of. Him.

John barely managed to drag his ass through the door after his twelve hour shift. His legs felt like lead, his eyes were burning, and he wanted to sleep for five years. 

 

He had never been happier.

 

He grew even happier when he saw Alexander waiting for him on the couch. The man brightened when he saw his boyfriend.

 

“John!”

 

“Hey, babe,” he grinned, holding his arms out when Alexander went flying towards him. “HAve you slept today?”

 

“Nope, now let’s go to bed, please, I can’t sleep without you.”

 

“Ah,” John said sagely, “So that’s what this is about.”

  
“Yes. Now cmon, you’ve got two boyfriends, and they aren’t gonna spoon themselves.”


End file.
